


Santa Beale

by MrsNesbitt



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Christmas nonsense, F/F, Merry Pitchmas!, watch me try to balance fluff with sxcness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNesbitt/pseuds/MrsNesbitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic inspired entirely by the mental image of Chloe Beale wearing nothing but a Santa hat. Trashy af. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Beale

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for tumblr user [bechloe-beatchell](http://www.bechloe-beatchell.tumblr.com) as part of Merry Pitchmas 2015!  
> <3

To say that Beca didn’t like Christmas would be untrue. She liked some of the traditions; her mom had loved the Christmas season and would deck the halls as soon as thanksgiving was over, stringing lights and paper chains down the stairs, putting up the tree _way_ too early and blasting Christmas music as soon as December came along. Beca only had happy memories of her childhood Christmases, because she had loved to see how happy it made her whole family, how close she felt to everyone.

When her mom left, things were a little different. With just her dad and ‘step-monster’ around, it was harder to recreate the magic that her mom had injected into every previous Christmas. She had basically been Christmas personified, and though her dad tried, it was never quite the same. (Beca’s general teenage angst and resistance to change didn’t help much, either.)

Once she got to Barden, though, this changed. In her freshman year, in what one Chloe Beale described as “true Harry Potter form”, Beca chose not to go home for the holidays and instead stay behind to have some peace and quiet, as she’d become slightly overwhelmed and stressed since joining the Bellas and attempting to be heard at the radio station. Plus, she had no real desire to spend Christmas with her dad and his new family; they’d probably be happier without her. Coincidentally, though, she was not left totally alone, as this same Harry Potter nerd, Chloe, was sort of stranded due to her parents deciding to spend Christmas abroad. (Chloe was very eager to point out that this in fact, also happens to Ron at one point in the series. “Ron, Beca! Who is also a redhead!”)        

As soon as Chloe found out about Beca’s plans to stay at Barden, she made sure that they would spend the time together, because of course it didn’t make sense for _both_ of them to be lonely over Christmas. So Beca spent the Christmas week at Chloe’s student house that she shared with Aubrey (who, of course, had gone home to the annual Posen Christmas Blowout) watching Christmas movies and baking cookies. And, whilst they were still just new friends and didn’t really know each other _that_ well, Beca was astounded to discover the old feeling of Christmas coming back. How she used to feel, when Christmas was **good.** Christmas had come back to life in Chloe.

Naturally, then, once Beca and Chloe had finally “gotten their shit together” (as Cynthia Rose described it) and started dating, and they were all living in the huge Bella house (which was fairly celebrational all year round, what with the constant singing- this was only turned up to 11 over Christmas, with Stacie and Amy’s famous duet of _Baby It’s Cold Outside_ ) Christmas just became Christmas again. Beca loved Christmas again, through Chloe. Beca loved Christmas when, a few years after graduation, she married Chloe on the 23rd of December -so that it wouldn’t interfere with the festivities, as per Chloe’s planning. And she was, once again, a person who liked Christmas.

_However._ There were still some things that Beca didn’t fully understand. Specifically, the business of taking a photo of themselves and printing it onto cards to send friends and family. Beca understood Christmas cards, of course, when they had pictures of Santa or Rudolph or snowmen or penguins on them… but sending friends and family a card with a photo of themselves on it seemed oddly narcissistic.  But Chloe insisted, because it was ‘tradition’. And Beca wasn’t very good at saying no to Chloe. So, since their first official Christmas as a couple, they had been sending out cards with photos of them in ridiculous Christmas sweaters, or holding oversized candycanes, or pretending to be Christmas carollers. Chloe loved thinking of increasingly extravagant ways to pose each year, and Beca honestly just liked seeing Chloe enjoy the process. So she went along with it. But it didn’t mean she had to look forward to it.

So, then, when Beca came home from work one day to find Chloe in their bedroom lying out Beca’s outfit for this year’s Christmas card, she let out only a small groan of dissatisfaction. She had been hoping to be able to come home and relax, and now she could tell that she was in for an evening of “ _Beca,_ please just try to smile!” and “Uhh, just move to your left just a tiny bit. Your other left, Becs.” And “we only have to do this once a year, it’ll be over soon!” that she had grown accustomed to over the years.

In response to Beca’s huff, though, Chloe only smiled mischievously and welcomed her wife home. “How was work?”

“Stressful. I spent all day listening to the same ten damn Christmas songs that we’re putting on this album. Sequencing albums is the _worst_ , Chlo. I’m pretty sure I’ve been over-Christmased today.” Beca hinted, hoping they could maybe postpone the picture-taking.

Chloe pulled what Beca had come to recognise as her “pretending to consider” face, responding “mm, that’s a shame. I had a pretty festive night planned. I even baked homemade gingerbread Bellas in an attempt to bribe you into this- it won’t take long, Becs, come on.”

Sensing that it would probably be easier to just concede and get the pictures over and done with rather than try to get out of it, Beca sighed, “fine, let’s get it over with. What do I have to wear?”

Chloe’s eyes twinkled as she glanced over at the bed, where she had clearly carefully laid out Beca’s outfit- which was a surprisingly detailed reindeer onesie, complete with antlers and a stick on nose. Chloe was expecting Beca to dress up as _Rudolph_ this year. “ _Really,_ Chlo? Rudolph? You actually want me to dress up as a reindeer?”

Chloe giggled, “Come onnn, you’ll look so cute. Besides, what with that Christmas album dropping next month, soon you’ll be ‘ _the most famous reindeer of all’_ ”.

“Wow. I’d like to point out that Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer is, thankfully, **not** one of the songs I’ve produced. But I appreciate the sentiment.” Beca replied, leaning forward to peck Chloe on the lips to emphasise the fact that she wasn’t _really_ being a Grinch.  

“Good. Then get changing; we’re losing sunlight, and I want the best lighting possible for our holiday card.”

At this point, Beca noticed that there had been no discussion of Chloe’s outfit for the occasion. “Wait a minute, where’s your costume? Are you a reindeer too? Please tell me you’re a reindeer too.”

Chloe smiled, replying “It’s a surprise. My costume is in the bathroom, I’ll go get ready in there, you change in here. Let me know when you’re ready!”

Beca watched Chloe head into their ensuite, thinking it more than a little strange that they were separating to get changed after being married for 3 years- but Chloe _did_ say her costume was a surprise, so. Beca got to transforming herself into Rudolph, impressed to see that the fake nose Chloe had found for her to wear even glowed when squeezed. Chloe’s attention to detail was unparalleled, when it came to Christmas. Beca was impressed, but also even more embarrassed. This was quite possibly the least dignified costume she’d been made to wear for one of Chloe’s holiday cards. Giving herself a final assessment in the mirror and adjusting her antlers, she decided she was as ready as she would ever be, dressed as a reindeer, so called out as Chloe had instructed. “Okay, dude, I’m a reindeer. Let’s get this over with.”

At Beca’s declaration, Chloe cracked open the door to the ensuite and poked her head around the side, to assess Beca’s outfit. “Ohhhh my gosh, Becs, you look adorable! I have the best taste in Christmas attire,” she added with a smug expression.

Choosing to ignore her ‘adorable’ comment, Beca instead focused on the fact that Chloe had a Santa hat perched on her head. “Dude, are you dressed as Santa? You’re Santa and I’m a reindeer? I mean, I guess that makes sense, they’re buddies or whatever, but isn’t that a little creepy?”

At this, Chloe stepped back from the door so Beca couldn’t see her anymore, chuckled lightly and said “I’m not really dressed as Santa.”

It’s safe to say that Beca wasn’t expecting what happened next.

‘What happened next’ being Chloe fully opening the door to the ensuite, allowing Beca to see her complete outfit. Or, more accurately, lack thereof. Chloe was stood in front of (reindeer) Beca, dressed in nothing whatsoever except for the Santa hat on top of her head. All Beca could muster, after more than a few seconds of staring, was a weak “…oh. Wow.”

Chloe noticed how flustered Beca was, and smiled, walking towards her slowly. “I think it’s probably too early to take the holiday card picture just yet. I thought instead I’d give you an early Christmas present.”

Beca was still struggling to form a coherent sentence, and responded with “You… I… what?”

Chloe stopped just short of Beca, close enough to increase Beca’s blush but far enough back that Beca would still be able to see the full effect. “Yeah, you’ve been talking about how stressful you’ve been finding this album. Obviously the inspiration came from the fact that you haven’t been able to stop singing _Santa Baby_ since you finished production on that track.”

Regaining a measure of incredulous composure, Beca reacted, “I have not! I am better than _Santa Baby_.”

Chloe raised one eyebrow disbelievingly, replying “Becs, you literally mumbled ‘ _hurry down the chimney tonight_ ’ in your sleep last night. It was cute. But you shouldn’t be ashamed because that song is great, and also led to this. Like I said, you can consider this an early Christmas present, but I’m afraid I’ve already done most of the unwrapping…”, at which she glanced down to emphasise her point.

Of course, it was only natural that Beca’s eyes followed Chloe’s eyes down, and as her eyes moved down, so did her jaw, until her mouth was just hanging open. They had been together forever, but Beca was still capable of completely losing her cool around Chloe, evidently.

Chloe decided to fix Beca’s expression, moving forwards to gently brush her hand underneath Beca’s jawbone by way of closing it, using the other hand to remove the false nose, and at the same time leaning in to softly press their lips together. Not for the first time that night, Beca sighed; but this was much different, fuelled not by tiredness or a lack of enthusiasm, but instead filled with contentedness and ease. As Chloe began to deepen the kiss, Beca pulled away briefly, leaving Chloe to press kisses to her cheeks and neck, as Beca asked, “okay but if we’re not taking pictures why am I dressed as a reindeer?”

Chloe found Beca’s lips again in order to impress one of her signature “daze Beca” kisses upon them, the kind where her lips and tongue and teeth work together so quickly and harmonically that Beca is immediately left weak-kneed, before pulling away to look at her, saying “ _because_. I’ve told you, you look cute. And besides, I thought this would be funnier. But you’re right, there is far too much reindeer around here, let’s fix that.”

At which, Chloe began to do just that. Recapturing Beca’s lips in a lazy exchange of practised kisses, she leaned down between them, and slowly unbuttoned the outfit. Chloe was surprised to discover, as her hands blindly drifted down to the next button, that Beca had also decided to entirely forego any clothing or underwear underneath the onesie. They both gasped lightly at the unexpected skin contact, and Chloe broke the kiss to look in Beca’s eyes, challenging her. “You’re pretty naked under here yourself, Becs.”

Beca shrugged, smirking, “Maybe I had a similar thing planned. Less pre-meditated, sure, but I figured the picture taking wouldn’t take all evening. Thought I’d be prepared.”

Chloe kissed Beca quickly again, and said “Well, Rudolph. You may go down in history, but I think I might go down in other ways.”

Beca moaned, briefly breaking apart from Chloe to ask “please stop calling me Rudolph,” and then didn’t really say much else for the rest of the evening.  

 

 

 

 


End file.
